


a kiss?

by copiasbm



Series: The Misadventures of Callisto and Bianca [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, and wholesome kisses, era 3, just my ocs and a gaggle of ghoul kits, pretty wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copiasbm/pseuds/copiasbm
Summary: Sunday school's out and Callisto smooches Omega on the nose.





	a kiss?

Callisto enjoys being a Sunday school teacher. The ghoul kits aren’t really all that different from human children. They love to play, and sing, and make art. They love to dance. They love to learn new things. Callisto’s favorite thing is reading fairytales. They sit on a stool in front of the little classroom with the kits at their feet, chittering with excitement. They can never wait to hear how the story ends.

This Sunday is no different from the others. Callisto is sitting in front of the classroom, reading the story of Sleeping Beauty to the excited kits. One particular earth kit is so curious to know the ending that he tries to climb into their lap to see for himself.

“The prince takes his sword and – no, honey – strikes Maleficent in her heart!”

The kits gasp at this. How could a small prince defeat such a powerful dragon? Not just any human can do that. The kits chirp softly among themselves, in awe of the prince’s bravery. They continue to chirp throughout the rest of the story.

Sister Elaine rings the bell, signaling the end of class. She and sister Marina help the kits stand in line and walk to the door, where their parents are waiting for them. Callisto is standing at the door as well, waiting to give every ghoul a hug and a kiss on the top of their masks before they leave.

“Hiii Omega,” they hear sister Elaine say behind them. That’s not good. Callisto looks up from the excited little earth ghoul from earlier and locks eyes with sister Marina. They both exchange exasperated looks, as though they were both trying to say “there she goes with that BS again.”

Leaving sister Elaine alone with any ghoul she finds even remotely attractive is a disaster waiting to happen. If Callisto had their way, they’d put Elaine on a leash and tie her down someplace out of the way, where she couldn’t bother anyone. But, knowing the kind of person she is, she’d probably like that.

Callisto quickly starts walking down the corridor to Omega and sister Elaine. The sister of sin is shamelessly eyeing up the ghoul in front of her. “Say, big fella, what’re you doing later this evening?” they hear Elaine ask him. Oh, Satan.

“Excuse me,” Callisto says when they reach the two, nodding at Omega. “Elaine, Marina needs your help with something in the classroom.” Elaine sighs, rolls her eyes, and walks back to the classroom, but not before winking at Omega over her shoulder. Crisis averted?

“I apologize for sister Elaine’s behavior; she tends to get a little–”

Callisto feels a tug on their tunic. The little earth kit gives them a mischievous look from behind his mask. He managed to slip past sister Marina and make it all the way here without being noticed, and is very proud of himself at the moment.

“Oh no, sweetie, what are you doing here?” Callisto picks up the little ghoul. “What did you follow me all the way here for?” The ghoul kit chitters and presses his mask to their face. When he sees that Callisto doesn’t understand, he presses the top of his mask to their lips and makes kissing noises.

This prompts laughter from Omega. “What a cute little ghoul,” he remarks. “He just keeps saying ‘kiss’ over and over again.” The little ghoul had come to claim the affection Callisto had denied him in their hurry to stop sister Elaine from getting herself in trouble. “Uh sister,” Omega starts. “What exactly is a kiss?”

This question catches Callisto off guard. Omega is a band ghoul. One of Papa Emeritus III’s band ghouls at that. He’s supposed to know what a kiss is. But Omega used to be a library ghoul before, so maybe he really doesn’t know. “A kiss,” they reply, “is when you press your lips to someone as a sign of affection. Like this.” Callisto kisses the mask of the earth kit in their arms. The kit chitters with glee.

“He’s very happy.”

“He sure looks so.”

“Kisses can make ghouls happy?”

“I don’t know? Maybe?”

“How strange… Can I see?”

“See what?”

“If a kiss makes me happy.”

“… I suppose it wouldn’t do any harm.”

Callisto takes a step closer to the tall ghoul and kisses the nose of his mask. Omega closes his eyes and purrs. He’s still purring after Callisto takes a step back. It’s obvious that he’s smiling under his mask.

“Did that make you happy, Omega?”

“Very. Thank you, sister.”

The little earth kit chitters and squirms in Callisto’s arms, clearly wanting to go back to the other sisters. “Okay, okay,” Callisto says to him. “We’re going back.” They point at Omega with their chin. “Say goodbye to the nice ghoul.” The kit chitters and Omega waves at him. Going back to the classroom, Callisto realizes what they’ve done and a wave of embarrassment washes over them. Well, there’s nothing they can do about it now, is there? Hopefully no-one finds out. Sister Elaine would never let them hear the end of it.


End file.
